


Homecoming

by kelly42fox



Series: Exes and Second Chances [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Homecoming, M/M, Reunions, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly42fox/pseuds/kelly42fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes home after a break up, hoping for a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/gifts).



> After writing a, frankly, depressing fiction drabble, I had to make up for it.
> 
> Here's the second part. The reunion.

If he thought too much more about it, he’d never follow through with it. Dean was a chicken shit like that. If he stopped to think for one minute, he’d turn tail and run all the way back to Montana.

When he pulled the Impala up to the curb in front of his former home, his watch read a quarter to eleven. The night was cold and soaked from the heavy November rain. It was supposed to turn to snow overnight. If he went to a motel, the weather might cause further delays in the morning. It would really give him time to chicken out.

All of it was the rationale for him to climb out of the warm car, with only his duffle, and into the downpour despite the late hour. He darted up the walk and into the protection of the wide front porch. Once shielded from the rain, he slowed. Then stopped. 

There were lights on in the living room, so Dean knew Cas was home and awake. He raised his finger to the door bell, but froze. It was the last moment to back out. He ran through everything in his mind again, trying to calm the pounding of his heart and the nerves that threatened to seize his breath away. This was the right decision. Do it quick, like ripping off a band-aide.

A spur of the moment drive from Montana to the Idaho panhandle brought him back to the only place he’d ever called home. He surprised himself with the move, and he hoped that the surprise would be a pleasant one for Cas, too. The number of phone calls they’d shared in the last few weeks had been very promising, and Cas had asked if he’d consider coming home.

Dean just hoped they were ready.

He rang the doorbell.

Dean’s heart almost stopped when the deadbolt clicked and the heavy wooden door swung open. Cas stood in front of him, and Dean was dropped into a rapid of thought and emotion. Through the torrent of everything, only one thought was clear. Home. It took his breath, and he gasped.

Cas had gone statue still, eyes wide.

They stared for what seemed like hours.

Dean was the first to come to his senses. “Hey, Cas,” his voice croaked out.

“Dean?” Cas managed. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Cas,” he couldn’t help the small, warm smile that pulled at his lips. “It’s good to see you.”

Dean didn’t expect to suddenly have his arms full of Cas. Dean wasn’t even sure how the other man had gotten so close so quickly. His warm, lithe frame welcomed him in like it always had, but there was an added edge of desperation. Cas’ hands dug into the damp fabric on Dean’s back, pulling him into a tight hold. There wasn’t a millimeter of space left between them, and it felt so damn good.

Dean put his hands on Cas’ waist and ran them up his back, to hold him in much the same way. He could feel warmth and familiar muscle through the thin fabric covering Cas’ back. Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck and just breathed him in. Cas was trembling, and Dean knew he was too. 

They held each other until the tremor running through Cas became a shiver. Dean knew he’d have to let the other man go soon, and all of him cried out in protest.

Before the grip on each other began to slack, Cas whispered, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I needed to come home, Cas.” Dean pulled away just enough to focus on storm blue eyes. He cupped a hand on the other man’s stubbled jaw. “I need you.”

A radiant smile broke out on Cas’ face. “I’ve missed you so much, Dean. I need you here, as well.”

Cas shivered, and it reminded Dean that they were still standing on the front porch. “Let’s go inside, so you don’t catch cold.”

With a nod, Cas stepped backwards, walking them into the house without separating them. Dean kicked his duffle into the entryway and closed the door with his foot. They paid little attention to their surroundings, but continued into the living room with their eyes not leaving each other. 

Dean just soaked Cas in, from the sparkle of his eyes to the little content smile on his face. His hands roamed over Cas, reacquainting themselves with the angles and planes. Dean was awestruck.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Dean whispers. “This is more than I ever expected.”

“I told you that you could come home, Dean. I want that second chance you talked about. We deserve that. I know that we can work this out.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas’ forehead and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight. “You’re it for me, Cas. You always were.”

Cas let out a whimper and squeezed Dean. He took the two steps left toward the couch, and guided them down, fitting himself between Dean and the back of the couch. Cas wrapped his arms and legs around Dean and pulled him close, his face resting in the crook of Dean’s neck. Warm lips grazed the smooth skin there as Cas placed several soft kisses before speaking. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted. You’re it for me, too, Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes with a small contented sigh. He let himself sink into the warmth radiating through his chest and the heat of the man in his arms. He thanked everything in the universe that would listen that he had been welcomed home.


End file.
